


The Modern Hiring Process

by Sixthlight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-The Hanging Tree, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight
Summary: Jennifer's wondering if this many interviews are worth it.





	The Modern Hiring Process

After the three interviews and the weird questions about her prowess at swimming and all the rest of it, Jennifer thought that this odd Met unit that apparently needed its own pathologist - neither Abdul nor either of the officers she’d met so far had been particularly specific on  _why_  that was - could at least do her the courtesy of getting back to her quickly. It was a much more attractive job offer than anything else she had going, but she couldn’t wait forever. There was a spot open back home, or near enough to home as made no mind, and her mother was calling up just about every day to ask if she was going to take it. She liked London, but she also liked being able to pay her rent. 

“I’m just trying to get a sense of your timeline,” she told PC Grant over the phone. “I’m sure you’ve got your processes to get through, and other interviews, although I still for the life of me can’t figure out why we had to do that  _three_  times, unless you’re actually a branch of MI5.”

“We are not a branch of MI5,” said PC Grant. “In any way, shape, or form. And our timeline is that we’d like you to start as soon as possible. Sorry - I meant to call you two days ago, but we had a poltergeist issue in Surrey.”

“ _Poltergeist_?” said Jennifer. “You can’t need a pathologist for ghosts. I need an actual body to work on.”

Not to mention: ghosts.  _Really_? 

“You’d be surprised,” said Grant cheerfully. “Tell you what - you and Abdul should come round for tea tomorrow and we can fill you in on the gory details. Assuming you still want the job.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Jennifer. “I didn’t sit through three interviews to not take the job. And you can’t leave me hanging after saying something like that.”

“You,” said Grant, “are going to fit in  _just fine_.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Modern Hiring Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133157) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
